


Rain

by blueblood (sangreazul)



Series: chartered lives [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, just really soft, sam & nate are platonic soulmates fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangreazul/pseuds/blueblood
Summary: He could feel each and every raindrop against his skin, cold and sharp. They would fall against all the cuts and bruises, work their way under and through the blood and end at his heart. Beating frantically. Cold and alive.“What? What’ve you done now?” Sam punched him in the arm and they both laughed for a moment before Sam chewed on the dry skin on his lips, glancing off, up at the bright sky.“Nothin’,” he hummed for a second, then turned to face him again. “I just..” Nate folded his arms. “I want it to rain again too.”***Even after purposefully retiring from the adventurous lifestyle he was oh so used to, Nate still found the yearning for exploration and discovery in him. Luckily his brother, boyfriend and mentor can keep up with him constantly changing his life decisions...
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Nathan Drake, Samuel Drake/Victor Sullivan
Series: chartered lives [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is silly and soft and i only posted it because i wanted some more of my newer ps4 fandoms on my ao3 too.... there are probably loads of mistakes but i whipped this out in like 2 hours bc my partner in crime asked me to write sth from nate's pov lol
> 
> .RED.

The sun shone through the various gaps in the dark green leaves overhead. The sky was presumably still just as bright of a blue as it had been before they had ventured deeper into the forest, but he couldn’t exactly tell covered by the thick canopy. Rafe hadn’t said much for a while, and his footsteps hadn’t started to slow too much, and Nate took that as maybe he was actually enjoying himself for once. He’d muttered snarky comments under his breath when they first started, pointing out all the flaws in going for a 6 hour hike in the boiling heat of mid-afternoon summer in the south of Spain, but, if Nate was being completely honest, he hadn’t actually been before, not to that exact area. Rafe just liked to assume the worst and find a way out of everything he didn’t feel was ‘necessary’. Ah, well, he was with him now. Then Rafe let a long and tired sigh and Nate stopped in his tracks. 

“Oh are we done?” The smugness that radiated off Rafe as he spoke those words made him want to punch him in the jaw. Instead, he chewed on the dry skin on his lips for a second before staring him pointedly in the eyes. Sam let out a laugh in disbelief.  
“Are you kiddin’?” Sully nodded in agreement which Nate saw made Rafe squirm uncomfortably. “We’re not even three hours in!” Rafe shot him a steely glare.  
“I know-” he leant on one side, folding his arms. “I was making a joke.”  
“Didn’t realise you could make those.” Nate smirked as Sully gave Rafe a pat on the shoulder. He turned again, gazing back up at the canopy as the sunlight dripped through it. It really was a magnificent world that they lived in. He would give anything to just exist in the moments where the sun would fall on his face and all he could smell was the breeze. He was pretty sure Rafe had just said something back to him, probably a failed retort (he was good at those), but he was too entranced, too enchanted by the life of the forest to possibly go back to anything else. Maybe he wanted it to rain. 

“Sam-” Sam grinned at him, pulling his hand further away from the shelter they had miraculously managed to discover. His dark eyes glinted in the promise of clear moonlight.  
“What else are we gonna do?” He was right; he always happened to be right, no matter what it was. He’d stumble upon the truth in his brain before he even knew for certain it was true himself. So of course he was right here - what else were they going to do? They were two teenagers caught out on the dock during a massive thunderstorm. They couldn’t drive anymore - it would be stupid and reckless and while they were both incredible at being both those things, they had a place to be. They had a name to make.  
“If we get sick it’s your fault!” Nate shouted over the cries of the deep and dark sky. He could feel each and every raindrop against his skin, cold and sharp. They would fall against all the cuts and bruises, work their way under and through the blood and end at his heart. Beating frantically. Cold and alive. 

“Nate,” Sully. His voice was soft, always with slight mockery to the tone. “You were gone again.” Nate turned to look at him, shrugging his hand off his shoulder.  
“I wanted it to rain.” There was a silence among the four of them. Sully finally broke it with a small laugh. “What?”  
Nate shrugged again. He wasn’t lying - that was genuinely all he was really thinking of. There was a lot he used to want when there was no horizon in sight. They had danced and shouted right on the edge of the dock in the pouring rain and every so often lightning would light their faces, red and wet, and they were so out of breath from laughing and jumping by the end of it that they had just collapsed on the broken sofa they had stolen from a scrap heap to sleep on that night. He was twelve years old and nothing in the world was stopping him. 

He must have zoned out again because Rafe’s hand placed gently in his own seemed to bring him back into reality. He leant up, close to him, and rested his chin on his shoulder, lips next to his neck. “We can go somewhere.” he murmured.  
“We’re already somewhere-”  
“No,” Sam said suddenly, walking out in front of him and spreading his arms around him. “Like actually go somewhere and do something-” he walked to Nate and ruffled his hair before moving back to Sully’s side. “And it won’t just be wasting half a day because you have nothing else to do. It’ll be fun. Again.” Nate laughed and nodded and Rafe squeezed his hand.  
“Well it’s settled then,” Sully smirked. “We’ll go somewhere.” 

As they walked back to the car, Sam dropped back and halted Nathan in his tracks. “Hey-” he rested his hand on his forearm. Nate raised an eyebrow.  
“Huh?” Sam scuffed his shoe on the dusty ground beneath them.  
“I.. uh,” he ran a hand through his hair which made Nate smirk.  
“What? What’ve you done now?” Sam punched him in the arm and they both laughed for a moment before Sam chewed on the dry skin on his lips, glancing off, up at the bright sky.  
“Nothin’,” he hummed for a second, then turned to face him again. “I just..” Nate folded his arms. “I want it to rain again too.”


End file.
